Love Don't Die
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Bonnie and Caroline at a ball with their men, the most memorable night they looked forward to writing Elena about.


It was the most beautiful dress she'd ever worn, from every angle she'd turned in front of the mirror. Some part of her wanted her to take it off, put something else on. Something she'd be able to run in, much less see her own feet. But Caroline hadn't been the only one that insisted on her wearing a ball gown. Damon insisted. Enzo insisted. Her two most loved men in her life were back, and they were going to the ball with her. So when she took in just how much purple was on her big poofy dress, Bonnie took a deep breath, and prepared to leave the room and get the opinions of the people that mattered to her the most. So she gripped two fistfuls of the front of her dress and travelled to the door, letting a fistful go to get a grip on the handle, and walked out as smoothly as she could, turning around to face Caroline and Damon who'd been waiting on the white couch before the dressing room. Enzo hadn't been allowed to come, this was going to be a surprise and Bonnie knew he'd love her whether he loved the dress on her or not. It didn't matter. It was coming off later on that night anyway.

Bonnie met Damon's eyes and his eyes looked lit up, both with wonder and approval. He grinned at her and she returned it. She turned to Caroline who stared at her, her mouth agape.

"That bad?" Bonnie asked in disappointment. Caroline's eyes snapped up to her and she shook her head.

"No, it's just…you look beautiful, Bonnie. Absolutely beautiful." Caroline replied. Bonnie breathed a laugh of happiness and grinned at the both of them.

"Well I gotta get this now." Bonnie said with sarcasm and made the both of them laugh, she spun around and went into the changing room, staring into the mirror again and wondering how Enzo would react. She smiled to herself and changed out of the dress, wrapping the garment up and draping it over one arm as she made her way back.

Bonnie had her hand on the doorknob when that familiar jolt of panic went through her. Any other time she felt it, Enzo was always by her; had picked up the sign and could always reassure her that nothing bad was going to happen right then. They were safe and he loved her. Just pulling from that familiarity gave her a smile, and she turned the doorknob. Caroline and Damon looked at her and she followed them as they made their way to the register. Bonnie stole a glance at Caroline, who bowed her head just as she was doing.

"Are you not getting a dress?" Bonnie asked. Caroline looked back at the dresses and she saw a flash of sadness.

"No, I've already got one, bought it a few days ago." Caroline replied. Bonnie watched her, and Caroline avoided her eyes.

"I'm sure Stefan's gonna love it." Bonnie said. Caroline smiled at her and they turned to face the cashier, Bonnie putting her dress on the counter.

After she'd paid for her new dress, it was put in a plastic bag and she carried it to the car.

"What's the theme of this party?" Bonnie asked Caroline, who spun to look at her.

"You mean you don't know? I thought I told you…" Caroline replied, then got lost in her thoughts. Bonnie waited for her to snap out of it. Damon snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Hey, Care Bear, reality called, it wants to know the theme of the ball you put together." Damon said impatiently.

"Oh, right. It's Moody Blues. Dark colors, low lights."

"Aren't you worried people are gonna make out in the corners of the room?" Damon asked snidely

"No" Caroline replied with a shrug. Bonnie could really see it. Caroline had been put in charge of the dance, when Enzo and Stefan had the idea to put it together; a celebration of Enzo and Damon getting their humanity back, defeating the creature. But instead of being bubbly, controlling and protective of the supplies, Caroline was not into this at all. Bonnie turned to Damon.

"You mind calling Stefan for a ride?" She asked. He shrugged

"Fine, but you owe me a dance before your boyfriend." He replied. Bonnie broke into a smile and hugged him, and then Damon walked away from their car, and Caroline about to get into the passenger's side, Bonnie blocked her.

"You drive." She said, and handed her the car keys. Caroline took them without a word and Bonnie looked after her worriedly, getting in her seat the same time as Caroline did. She started the car, going through the motions, and pulled out of the parking lot. When they were on the road Bonnie started on what was on her mind.

"Okay, what's wrong Care." Bonnie asked. Caroline glanced at her before going back to the road.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked in reply. Bonnie gave her a look which she didn't look at.

"You're put in charge of a dance, which is your thing to do, you're going to the dance _with_ Stefan, your boyfriend, and you made the entire night possible. And you're sitting here like you don't even care." Caroline sighed. "So what's wrong?" Bonnie asked. Caroline remained silent for a minute.

"It's just," Caroline began "Alaric got a nanny for the girls. I'm not a part of their lives like I used to be. And I'm with Stefan, and I've missed him so much, he's got Damon back, and he's happy. I don't know where I fit into all of this."

"You're with the guy you've been wanting since you first saw him, Care." Bonnie said. "The girls have more people to take of them; you're still a part of their life. Right now, we're at a peaceful point, you know? We're happy, we're not in danger, we're gonna have the time of our lives at the dance." Bonnie said, and glanced at the road. "Everything's perfect, Care." Bonnie knew that wouldn't be enough for her, when Caroline didn't nod and smile, but kept her eyes on the road.

"Maybe you don't want this, anymore." Bonnie suggested. Caroline looked at her

"Are you kidding? You're right, we don't have to deal with new threats to everybody, Mystic Falls is safe, we're safe, and everything's just calm."

"But you're not happy with how this has turned out." Bonnie noted. Caroline stretched the silence.

"I don't know. I just, I don't know what it is that I want here. Something just feels out of place." Caroline replied. Bonnie looked away.

When she had the huntress' life force within her, all she felt was the urge to kill her. Felt pure hatred, even though some part of her knew Caroline was still her best friend. When Caroline had entered her mind, there was a look in her eye. More than just caution because of what was happening to her, but an emptiness. That was even when she was with Alaric. When she'd gotten to the armory with Enzo and lost him, Caroline was there with Stefan. The look on her face when she was talking to her, seem forced. She looked happy, blissful even. But it didn't seem entirely real.


End file.
